Eeez and the Little Girl
by Ezekeel
Summary: More than a decade has passed, Eeez reminisces a bit about Tyki as he visits his grave and meets the used to be apprentice of Bookman (Lavi). (Characters: Eeez and 'little girl')


Tyki and Lavi are not the main characters in this short fic. The filter seems to not have Eeez there still. So yes, the main characters are Eeez (friend of Tyki's) and the little girl (Lavi's apprentice). Tyki has a bit of an appearance and role while Lavi is really a minor character here.

* * *

**Eeez and T****he Little Girl**

_Three times he has seen her._

_More than twice he heard about her._

_Once he met her on the train and he didn't even know that it was her._

_Who is she? Who is that little girl with mismatched eyes?_

_He doesn't know._

_All he knows is that she is a little girl Tyki mentioned a lot before he suddenly stopped meeting with them._

* * *

Ten years ago, Eeez mourned along with Momo and Clark. Tyki Mikk, their dear friend and family died in an accident. His brother, Sheryl approached them one day asking for them to visit Tyki's funeral.

The body was burned and buried beneath the ground. A stone was placed with his name as a marker. The trio cried while remembering the times they spent with their friend. Momo and Clark cried loudly while holding each other. Eeez silently stood in between them with tears slowly streaming down as he held a small pouch that contained a deck of cards and shiny stones he received from Tyki.

Behind them, a young blue haired girl cries into her father's arms. No one else was at the funeral as the other members of the family have already left. The funeral procession was already done days ago. This was only formalities so the mortals won't notice anything. They don't even know anyway who Tyki really was even if they did suspect that something was different about their friend.

Tyki Mikk was no ordinary man.

* * *

Every year, the three try to visit their friends grave when they pass by the town.

Once or twice, Eeez sees a red head with a little girl. He remembers Tyki sharing a story about a strange little girl he met that amused him to no end.

_"You know, Eeez. I met this strange little girl. She's just a few years younger than you, probably a year or two."_

_The boy tilted his head in anticipation as he listened to the man he looked up to._

_"Besides her mismatched pair of eyes, she says the oddest things too serious and unusual for a little girl her age. She doesn't talk much unless asked like you. It is sad though that she tries to be too mature for her age and spend so much time studying. You should enjoy being a kid while you are, Eeez. Have fun and don't hesitate to ask us for things. We can manage."_

Eeez did meet her once on a train but he didn't know that it was her until later on Tyki's grave. They never talked personally. He was just walking towards the grave with Momo and Clark in the rain. From the distance, they saw a young man wearing a dirty brown cloak while the little girl's black hair was visible with a white ribbon tied to it beneath the worn out umbrella. She also wore a cloak similar to the young man but the hood was not up.

The young man was quiet with no obvious emotion seen on his face while the little girl's mismatched eyes are filled with tears and hold the look of someone who lost an important person.

More than a decade has passed. Now, she is no longer a little girl.

She cries by the grave alone. Her master had died and without his help, she lost her position as an apprentice of Bookman. He had defied the code after all in taking her in and without his protection, she lost a lot of things besides him.

The fair haired man, no longer a boy approached her. He laid a hand on her shoulder. She raises her head where a single eye meets his. One had been injured years back so she covers it with the eyepatch she received from the red head.

He offers his shoulder to cry on as the only comfort he could give. She sobs into his arms as he rubs her back as a way to lessen the pain she is feeling.

She had actually noticed him once or twice when she visited Tyki's grave where she was able to confirm that he knows Tyki aside from their meeting in the train. The Portuguese man did mention a few times in their meetings that he misses his 'friends'.

* * *

_"It's sad. I can no longer meet them. This dark side of mine... well, it's for the best. Too bad for Eeez though. They tell me that the kid really looks up to me." _

_"The kid you give those shiny stones too?"_

_"He likes collecting them. It's the only childlike thing he does. He is polite which is a good thing but he is so easily contented unlike Road who really asks for things like a kid. You should be a bit more selfish too but not too much."_

* * *

This may only be their second encounter but both knowing Tyki, they know that they can somehow trust each other and maybe become good friends as Tyki once said if they could meet.

"He mentioned you a lot," she says with a smile despite her now red eyes as she faces him.

"He did mention you too," he replies back with a smile.

"He called me _menina_ but I do prefer being called Lia."

"I'm Eeez. Want to have a drink?"

"Warning you that I have a high tolerance."

"We'll have to see."

* * *

Ezekeel: This fic is more like a 'what if this happened instead'. This is related in a way to **The Journey: Black and White** and **The Train** (scene where Eeez saw the little girl the first time) but the story is not in line with what's happening in The Journey. Here, Tyki still kept his connection with his three friends unlike in the two other stories. So this is no spoiler in what's actually happening in The Journey.

'menina' means little girl in Portuguese as far as I know.

Thanks for taking your time to read. Hope you can tell me what you think of it so I'd know how this story is. ありがとう。:D

**The Journey: Black and White** will be updated hopefully next week.


End file.
